roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Magics
There are 7 source magics, which are Fire, Lightning, Light, Shadow, Water, Earth, and Wind. These magics can be selected by the player at the beginning of their adventures, and a second magic can be obtained after completing Theos's "Training" quests. A third mind will be able to be opened in future updates. Source magics are able to be mutated into more powerful variations of themselves. Players will not be able to mutate their source magics until an update in the future. Each Magic and Mutation has a true form which is known as a Sea Curse which appears to be cubical, which upon touching, is absorbed into the body and makes you and the Curse into one being. There are also Human-Made magics, which, as their name entails, are made by humans. None of these can be obtained through normal means. Types of Magic Source Magics These types of magic are chosen by the player when they start a New Game or after finishing Theos' special training. They are the most basic forms of Augmented Magic. FireSymbol.png|''Fire|link=Fire LightningSymbol.png|Lightning|link=Lightning LightSymbol.png|Light|link=Light WindSymbol.png|Wind|link=Wind EarthSymbol.png|Earth|link=Earth ShadowSymbol.png|Shadow|link=Shadow WaterSymbol.png|Water|link=Water '''Human-Made Magics' These magics are not normally obtainable and are only granted to specific people AetherLightningSymbol.png|''Aether Lightning|link=Aether Lightning Poseidon.png|Poseidon|link=Poseidon Magic Poison Lightning Status Effect.png|Poison Lightning|link=http://roblox-arcane-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Poison_Lightning '''Opening the Second Mind' The Second Mind, otherwise known as a "second magic", is obtained through a chain of three quests given by Theos in the Second Sea. After each Training quest is completed and the player is at least Level 100, they may head to Judgement Island, where Theos will grant players their second magic. This will damage the player and may kill the player if they are not at full health. Training (Part 1) Quest Giver: Theos The War Phoenix, standing under a mast at the Borealis Shipwreck. Objective: Head to Oblitesco to defeat 200 Gunslingers. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 2,000 EXP Training (Part 2) Quest Giver: Theos The War Phoenix, sitting in the Oblitesco Saloon. Objective: Find 10 Sea Shards; which are found on various shipwrecks. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP Training (Part 3) Quest Giver: Theos The War Phoenix, situated at the top of Ark Island. Objective: Defeat Theos The War Phoenix at 1/10th his power at the cube-shaped wilderness island. Rewards: 5,000 lamina, 6.000 EXP 'History of Magic' Magic has a long history, dating back to the times of the Gods and Titans, which were the only races to be born with Primitive Magic. It was given to the humans as a gift from the God, Prometheus. When used by humans, it had devastating effects, such as shortening one's lifespan to up to 40 years, in return, it caused humans to become nearly level with the Gods. After a 100 year war between Gods and humans, the knowledge of Primitive Magic was all but erased, and all the Gods had died. As Prometheus himself had perished, this meant that humans could no longer sacrifice Aurem to the Gods to boost their magic power, causing Primitive Magic to fade into a mere legend. After 400 years, during which the world had recovered from the 100-year war, an old monk figures out a way to summon magic indirectly, with positive rather than negative effects. This was called "Augmented Magic", a form of magic that solely relied on Magic Energy found in the air and in the mind. A process known as Charging could restore Magic Energy when depleted to fill up one's physical being from the atmosphere. Augmented Magic had the opposite effect of Primitive Magic, increasing one's lifespan by up to 1000 years. This form of magic, however, was more limited than its predecessor, and only allowed the user to summon one type of magic. Every child was tested on their magical capabilities the age of 8; whichever magic they could cast, they were stuck with for the rest of their life, unable to learn any others. These magics came to be known as "Source Magics". A few years after the discovery of Augmented Magic, a knowledgeable woman found a way to summon three types of magic instead of the usual single type. By pushing her body and mind to the limit, she could open up another "mind". The woman soon died due to the extremeness of the tests she performed while trying to find the nonexistent 4th mind. Schools were put up to teach young men and women on how to open up their 2nd and 3rd minds. It wasn't long before a shadow user morphed his Shadow magic into Equinox magic, opening up further advancements in Augmented Magic. After reaching a spiritual understanding of one's own magic, one may produce their magic in a different form. Today, this phenomenon is known as "Mutating"; each of the 7 source magics have at least 7 known Mutations. Poseidon is Cursebeard's right-hand man and oldest friend; and is the only known human to succeed in creating his own magic. Not much is known about the art of Magic Creating, as it is a very peculiar field. Trivia * Theos will drop your health to 20% of it's maximum when unlocking your 2nd mind. * Before update V2.4, players would have to go to Iridescent Lagoon to unlock their 2nd mind. Category:Magic